Cambios
by Uyuki
Summary: Un vistazo a una de las tantas posibles infancias de Seda y del impacto que tuvo a lo largo de su vida.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a David Eddings. Si los uso es porque mi mente se imagina tantas cosas que luego no me deja pensar en otra cosa hasta que las escribo . Seda es uno de mis personajes favoritos de lo que sería El Belgariad/Mallorea. Y me he dado cuenta de que no hay ni una condenada historia en español. Tal vez sea porque los libros no son fáciles de conseguir en el idioma (solo tengo 4, los demás tuve que comprarlos en inglés).

Se que hay algo terriblemente mal con esto, refieriéndome al canon por supuesto. Lo escribí antes de leer las crónicas de Mallorea, me había enterado de que Kheldar tenía una madre y de que fue atacada por una enfermedad, pero no sabía absolutamente nada más (por aquel entonces solo tenía el volumen 2 de Mallorea y todavía no habia terminado el Belgariad porque los libros desaparecieron). Ahora se que la madre de Kheldar esta de hecho viva (lo cual me hizo muy feliz porque da para mas fanfics).Pero la historia me gusta mucho tal y como esta. Ahí se las dejo.

* * *

**Cambios **

De Uyuki

Solo un poco mas y llegaría con su madre, librándose así de que su padre le hiciera cosquillas. Las risas de ambos resonaban por todo el jardín, sobre todo las del niño pequeño, que disfrutaba realmente de cuando su padre podía jugar con él, sin importar cuanto trabajo le estuviese esperando.

-¡madre!.- le gritó Kheldar mientras la saludaba.- ayúdame.

Su madre sonrió por toda respuesta, lo que sacó otra gran sonrisa del pequeño, misma que fue como un sol para la mujer que, sentada, lo observaba correr; para entonces, su padre ya lo había alcanzado y las carcajadas se acrecentaron.

- no.- decía el niño, con la voz entrecortada por las risas.- eso no vale.

- si vale, ahora estás en mi poder... pero, podría considerar liberarte.

- ¿cómo?.- Kheldar aún intentaba librarse, sabiendo que sería en vano.

- ve con tu madre y dile lo mucho que la quieres.

El hombre soltó a su hijo y lo vio correr con su madre, dándole un enorme abrazo al llegar junto a ella... Elein amaba a Kheldar mas que a su propia vida, y eso lo sabía Gabriel demasiado bien como para dudarlo un solo segundo, sin embargo, durante las últimas semanas, había estado temiendo por la vida de su familia, una horrible epidemia había aparecido en Drasnia, y nadie sabía como curarla... si llegaba a alcanzarlos, podrían morir.

- padre ven.

Gabriel salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente y le sonrió a su hijo lo mas naturalmente que su cara le permitió, se acercó a ellos y Kheldar también lo abrazó cuando se sentó junto a ellos, aquel gesto lo hizo sentirse bien, su hijo sabía realmente como animarlo cuando se sentía mal.

Repentinamente, la idea de partir a Cherek le cruzó la cabeza, tal vez, la epidemia no llegaría hasta allá, y de esa forma, podría poner a Elein y a Kheldar a salvo... ahora, el único problema era cuando partir, el niño aún no tenía edad suficiente como para soportar un viaje tan largo, y podría correr el riesgo de contraer alguna gripa... y sin hierbas medicinales a su alcanze... Gabriel cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar en ello, ya lo planearía otro día.

- ¿padre?

- si.- respondió Gabriel con otra falsa sonrisa.

- ¿estas preocupado por algo?.- comentó el niño acercándosele.

- no, solo pensaba... te ves cansado Kheldar¿por qué no vas a dormir un poco?

- no... ya tengo 6 años y estoy muy bien... sigue jugando conmigo, vamos.

Elein le dio un empujoncito para que se pusiera en pie y le sonrió a ambos, mientras volvía a verlos jugar en el jardín... alzó su vista al cielo azul de Drasnia, viendo un pájaro volar libremente sobre el cielo, sin ninguna preocupación de lo que pasara en el mundo... si tan solo ellos pudieran hacer lo mismo.

-o0o-

Padre e hijo se miraban a los ojos de manera desafiante, tratando de ver quien sería el primero en ceder, y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Kheldar sabía que tenía la batalla perdida desde el primer momento.

- ya es muy noche... vete a dormir.

- padre por favor, ya no tengo 6 años... es demasiado temprano.- protestó el niño.

- no tendrás 6... pero 8 no es una gran diferencia.

El niño no encontró argumento con el cual poder refutar aquello, lo cual lo hizo enfurecer un poco, sin embargo, sabía que todo el asunto empeoraría, así que solo murmuró un "si padre" y se fue a dormir.

Elein observó aquello con cuidado y se acercó a su esposo por detrás, sorprendiéndolo de momento... él se volteó y la tomó de la cintura, dejándola que se recargase sobre su pecho, oliendo aquel maravilloso perfume que la caracterizaba tanto. Sintió como ella le ponía las manos en el cuello y Gabriel no se resistió a besarla con ternura.

- eres un excelente padre ¿lo sabías?

- ¿lo crees?., me alegra que tu opines eso, porque parece que Kheldar no piensa de la misma manera.- Gabriel miró con preocupación al 2º piso, donde estaba la habitación de su hijo.

- es un niño, no te preocupes por eso ahora... cuando sea adolescente notarás el cambio y entonces desearás que sea un niño otra vez.

- eso no alienta mucho ¿sabias?

Su esposa solo pudo reír ante tal comentario, aquel movimiento ocasionó que el pecho le doliera, sin embargo, pudo ocultarlo... sabía que estaba enfermando, pero no deseaba preocupar a Gabriel por una pequeñez así, mientras pudiera guardar las apariencias, todo seria perfecto, o al menos, era lo que esperaba con toda su alma.

- ¿quieres subir?.- preguntó su esposo unos segundos después.

- claro.

Ambos subieron tomados de la mano, y perdidos en la mirada del otro, como si nada mas existiera a su alrededor.

-o0o-

Kheldar se levantó muy temprano aquella mañana, era su 10º cumpleaños y se sentía el niño mas afortunado del mundo entero, seguramente, su padre ya tenía algo preparado... y la curiosidad era demasiado grande como para dejar pasar la oportunidad, salió de la cama de un brinco y se puso lo primero que encontró a la vista, no tenía tiempo de pensar que ropa se pondría. Salió de su habitación y comenzó a acercarse a la de sus padres, sin embargo, la conversación que se escuchaba lo obligó a detenerse en seco y a escuchar a través de la puerta.

_- no puedo ver nada... Gabriel ¿qué esta pasando?_

_- estas enferma... parece ser la epidemia, pero aún no escien por cientoseguro._

_- moriré ¿no es así?_

El silencio de Gabriel fue como una daga clavada en el corazón para Kheldar, su madre era tan frágil, que no podría soportar la dureza de aquella maldita epidemia... no había forma alguna en que pudiera sobrevivir aquello. El niño maldijo para sus adentros y no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de sollozos, que Gabriel escuchó de inmediato.

- Kheldar.- el hombre salio delcuarto para encontrar a su hijo parado afuera de la puerta, completamente estatico.-oíste todo ¿no es así?

Su hijo solo asintió, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta le impedía hablar del todo.

- hijo ¿por qué estabas aquí?.- al no recibir respuesta alguna, Gabriel cambió de tema.- ¿quieres ver a tu madre?

Kheldar asintió de nuevo y entró a la habitación seguido de cerca por su padre, sin embargo, cuando pudo ver la cara de su madre, el niño tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para reprimir un grito de sorpresa.

- no le digas lo que le ha ocurrido a su cara.- murmuró Gabriel a los oídos del niño.- no quiero que sufra por eso.

- si.

Se acercó a su madre con lentitud y la tomó de la mano, la saludó con suavidad y trató de hablar lo mas normal que su voz le permitiese. Gabriel salió del cuarto para dejarlos hablar con comodidad, y solo hasta que estuvo fuera, permitió que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas sin pudor.

-o0o-

- lo siento Kheldar, pero no puedo dejarte entrar.

El muchacho miró a su padre con ojos suplicantes, que hubieran derretido el corazón de una piedra, mas no hizo flaquear a Gabriel, Elein ya estaba demasiado grave y por ningún motivo existente, permitiría que Kheldar la viera en ese estado.

La enfermedad había avanzado mucho en 4 meses, Gabriel temía que él se hubiera contagiado también por cuidar a su esposa día y noche, de ser así, Kheldar se quedaría solo, y no podía permitirlo.

- padre por favor, se que morirá, pero quiero decirle adiós.

- y yo no puedo arriesgarte de esa manera, entiéndeme Kheldar, podrías contagiarte.

- ¡no me importa!

- ¡Kheldar, basta ya!.- gritó exasperado Gabriel.

El chicose quedó en silencio, sabía que solo legritaban así cuando se molestaban o decepcionaban de él. Observó a su padre durante unos segundos y luego bajó la vista, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

- lo siento pequeño, pero no puedo arriesgarte así, si te contagias podrías morir, yo le diré lo que quieras.

- ¿y si le hablo a través de la puerta?

Gabriel asintió y lo dejó acercarse a la puerta, Kheldar tocó con suavidad, escuchando de inmediato la voz de su madre.

- mamá... solo quería decirte... lo importante que eres para mi.

- _oh Kheldar... lamento no poder seguir contigo... lo siento... te amo._

- no importa.- el muchacho ahogó un sollozo.- solo iba a... despedirme.- en ese punto, Kheldar ya no aguantó mas la presión y soltó a llorar.

Gabriel corrió donde su hijo y se lo llevó a su cuarto para intentar tranquilizarlo un poco, todos los acontecimientos lo estaban alterando demasiado.

- Kheldar... por favor, deja de llorar... todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes.

Sin embargo Elein no paso aquella noche, y una gran nube gris parecia haberse alojado encima de la casa, ya que por espacio de varias semanas, ninguno de los dos habitantes dijo una sola palabra del asunto.

-o0o-

Aún a un año de la muerte de Elein, Kheldar continuaba con los ojos apagados, por supuesto no lo demostraba a su padre, sería demasiado cruel, después de todo, el también estaba sufriendo la pérdida de su esposa. La gran casa parecía mucho mas vacía, Gabriel no podía pasar siquiera por el cuarto donde había muerto su mujer, simplemente lo hacía sentirse mal, con una sombra de depresión encima de él, sin que al parecer quisiera retirarse. Y para su desgracia, también había contraído la enfermedad, apenas y comenzaba, pero la falta de alimento y sueño lo mataría mas rápido... entonces ¿qué haría con Kheldar?

No podía dejarlo a su suerte de esa manera, pero si lo dejaba permanecer en casa, lo vería morir, y aquello terminaría destrozando al chico. No, tenía que sacarlo de casa cuanto antes. Rhodar era la persona más cercana a él, tal vez podría cuidarlo... Gabriel tenía la enorme ventaja de saber que Rhodar no tenía hijos aún y un poco de experiencia no le caería mal.

- ¡Kheldar!.- llamó con la fuerza que pudo reunir en sus pulmones.- ¡ven un momento!

El muchacho llegó con su padre tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

- hijo, se que la muerte de tu madre es muy reciente, y lo que ahora necesitas es que alguien estable te cuide... y yo no lo estoy en este momento, además... he... enfermado.

- ¿morirás... igual que mamá?

- no lo sé.- la voz se le cortó repentinamente, Gabriel respiró profundamente y habló.- pero tienes que irte con Rhodar, el te cuidará por mi.

- NO.- gritó el muchacho.- no quiero ir a ningún lado, quiero quedarme aquí, no me importa si muero.

- no digas eso Kheldar... ni siquiera lo pienses.

El muchacho se alejó de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo, escuchó como su padre le ordenaba que regresara, pero el chico no hizo caso y se encerró en la cocina. Las lágrimas le empeñaban la vista, no podía creer que algo así estuviera pasando. ¿Cuándo su vida se había vuelto un infierno?

A través de las lágrimas observó los cuchillos, y una idea descabellada le cruzó la cabeza. Se puso de pie y se acercó a donde se encontraban aquellas armas, tomó una colocándola sobre su muñeca, pero sin atreverse a encajarla mas. Si moría ahora, tal vez podría volver a ver a su madre, y su padre no tendría que preocuparse mas por él. Si. Estaría con su madre de nuevo y todo volvería a la normalidad. El pensamiento parecía lógico en la cabeza del niño.

El miedo se apoderó de él de repente, no podía ordenarle a su mano que cortara la muñeca, simplemente no podía. Ya con el cuchillo en su mano todo en verdad parecía una locura. No podía hacer eso. No sabía como había llegado a esa conclusión segundos atrás. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y Gabriel entró en la cocina.

- ¡KHELDAR!

El muchacho se espantó y eso provocó un corte en su muñeca, no muy profundo, pero provocándole un dolor lo suficientemente punzante como para obligarlo a soltar el cuchillo.

- ¿pero que estas haciendo¿estás loco?... ven aquí.

Gabriel tomó el brazo de Kheldar y lo enjuagó rápidamente, atando un pañuelo para detener la hemorragia.

- ¿en que estabas pensando Kheldar?

- no estaba pensando.- contestó el chico con descaro, mas al ver la expresión de su padre se arrepintió de haberlo siquiera pensado.- lo siento.

- estoy decepcionado de ti, nunca creí que fueras capaz de esto.

- no quiero irme, déjame quedarme, por favor.

- no, enfermarías y no quiero eso, sube a tu cuarto y guarda un poco de ropa... te enviaré hoy con Rhodar, luego te mando tus cosas.

- NO, padre por favor, no...- el llanto volvió.

- lo siento, pero no quiero que corras mas riesgos... anda.

Kheldar fue obligado a subir y sacar su ropa para irse, se sentía abandonado y odiado por su padre, tanto así que no notó que a Gabriel le dolía mucho dejarlo.

Kheldar bajó las escaleras con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, Gabriel lo tomó de la mano y le ayudó a cargar sus cosas. Salieron y su padre lo abrazó con fuerza.

- alguien mas te llevará donde tu tío, sería peligroso si yo te acompañara, podría enfermar aún mas... cuídate mucho y no vuelvas apensar enesto.- Gabriel tomó la muñeca lastimada de Kheldar.- adiós.

Alguien mas obligó al chico a subir a un caballo, donde su ligero equipaje estaba colgado, comenzó a avanzar y solo pudo ver como la figura de su padre se hacia mas pequeña hasta desaparecer.

El sol ya se ocultaba cuando llegaron al castillo de Rhodar, Kheldar no había podido dejar de llorar en todo el trayecto, sin embargo, ya solo se escuchaban sus sollozos, ya había agotado todas las lágrimas, o al menos eso creía él.

- hemos llegado joven.

Bajó del caballo y desató su equipaje. Siguió al otro hombre dentro del palacio y lo dejó ante una puerta. El hombre entró y salió unos minutos después, indicándole a Kheldar que ya podía pasar.

- entra.

El muchacho obedeció con miedo, el rey Rhodar estaba en pie, esperando a Kheldar y con una mirada un tanto asustada, probablemente la noticia lo había conmocionado.

- gracias, puedes irte.

El hombre que había acompañado a Kheldar desde que salió de su casa se retiró. El muchacho se quedó quieto, sin saber que hacer y jugando con el pañuelo que tenía atado en su muñeca.

- ven Kheldar... ven.

El chico se acercó a su tío y dejó que lo abrazara, Kheldar no soportó mas y rompió a llorar de nuevo, aquella situación estaba destrozándolo.

-o0o-

Habían transcurrido 3 años desde que Kheldar había comenzado a vivir en el castillo de Rhodar, su tío le había ayudado mucho a que se sintiera mejory a que tratara de olvidar lo ocurrido, sin embargo, Kheldar todavía estaba consternado. Aún seguía recibiendo cartas de Gabriel, donde siempre le recordaba que no podía regresar a casa o enfermaría, sin embargo, para Kheldar no significaba lo mismo, el sentía que su padre seguía molesto con él por suaccidente. Sin embargo, la última carta que le había llegado lo preocupó.

_Kheldar:_

_No planeo mentirte, nunca lo he hecho y no planeo comenzar ahora, se que notarás que esta no es mi letra, lo cual se debe a que la enfermedad a acabado con mi fuerza, estoy muriendo Kheldar, realmente no espero llegar al otoño, y para serte sincero... no quiero hacerlo._

_No sabes lo mucho que me reclama mi escriba por dictarte esto, cree que es demasiado cruel de mi parte darte la noticia de golpe, pero no se me ocurre otra manera de hacértelo saber._

_Por favor, lo último que quiero en este mundo es que llores por mi, tuve una vida digna y disfruté de unos hermosos años contigo y con tu madre... pero todo tiene que acabar alguna vez... no guardes luto por mi, quiero que me contestes, prometiéndome que seguirás adelante, ni importa cuando te cueste... estoy de acuerdo en que al principio te será difícil, pero quiero que lo hagas, como un último favor._

_Quiero que esta carta te sirva como una despedida hijo, ya que no soy capaz de dártela cara a cara o por si acaso no llego a contestar de regreso. Siempre te he querido, nunca te hubiera cambiado por nada en el mundo_

Tu padre 

_Gabriel_

Tenía el corazón estrujado por culpa de aquellas palabras, la carta le había llegado 5 días atrás, pero había tenido mucho miedo de abrirla, así que cuando el hombre que se la había entregadole había preguntado que si estaba dispuesto a prometer lo que pedía Gabriel, contestó que si sin saber de que le hablaban. Ahora, sentía una urgente necesidad de ir y decírselo personalmente.

Salió muy apurado de su habitación y bajó hasta la sala principal para informar a Rhodar de su salida, mas, no bien había llegado a la puerta cuando escuchó la voz del mayordomo de su padre, se quedó pegado escuchando.

_- majestad, he venido a informarle con todo mi pesar que Gabriel ha muerto esta mañana._

_- oh no._

_- y... sus últimas palabras fueron _"vive"_ supongo que iban dirigidas a Kheldar._

_- ¿vive?... ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi sobrino?_

Pero Kheldar ya no escuchó más, el hecho de saber que su padre había muerto y que el no había tenido oportunidad de despedirse de él, o de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba terminó con su alma. Su presión cayó fuertemente y un mareo se apodero del chico de manera inmediata. No logro sostener el equilibrio mucho tiempo y al momento de la caída, intento sostenerse desesperadamente de lo primero que encontro su mano al estirarse.

Sin embargo, su mano solo logró arrastrar la pequeña columna consigo y ambos cayeron al piso. El sonido del cristal al romperse debería de haber alcanzado los oídos de Rhodar, porque antes de perder la consciencia totalmente, Kheldar llego a escuchar los pasos de alguien acercandose para ver que habia pasado.

El joven intentó ponerse de pie apoyando su mano en el suelo, lo único que logró fue cortarse con el vidrio y volver a caer. Sus ojos le pesaban demasiado y el aire casi no llegaba a sus pulmones. Todo se nublo.

-o0o-

_-Kheldar _

Todo estaba oscuro, aún cuando tenía los ojos abiertos. Aquello era como estar ciego. No había ruido mas que el de aquella voz tan lejana. No había olor alguno para indicarle donde estaba... no estaba muerto, eso era seguro. Pero tampoco parecía estar vivo.

_-Kheldar _

Se atrevió a dar unos pasos, comprobando que el terreno era completamente firme, movió sus manos a los lados, pero no había pared alguna. Aquello cada vez se ponía mas extraño.

_Regresa... no te dejes vencer._

Aquella voz comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio, por lo que avanzó con mas rapidez y pronto, aquella oscuridad cambió. Estaba en su casa.

- padre.- llamó, provocando que la palabra resonara por todo el lugar.

-Kheldar 

La voz había cambiado, seguía llamando su nombre, pero era mucho mas suave y se le hacía conocida.

Kheldar subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto donde su padre solía trabajar hasta muy tarde. Había un hombre, sentado cerca de la ventana, despedía un brillo muy extraño y volteó a ver a Kheldar con ojos tristes.

- ¿padre?.- preguntó el chico.

El hombre asintió con tristeza y volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana. Kheldar se acercó mas y pronto notó que había algo en el regazo del hombre, posiblemente la causa de su tristeza.

_-Kheldar por favor._

El joven hizo caso omiso de aquella voz y continuó acercándose a Gabriel, distinguió la figura de un chico sobre el regazo de su padre. ¿Estaría dormido?

Cuando llegó a una distancia considerable, Gabriel retiró los brazos de aquel joven, dejándole ver a Kheldar su propio rostro.

- NO.

¡Se había visto a si mismo!. Sangrando ligeramente por la herida en sumano. Su piel estaba totalmente pálida, evidentemente no estaba respirandoy pudo darse cuenta del porque del sufrimiento de Gabriel.

Su padre tomó en brazos aquel cuerpo... su cuerpo, y lo depositó sobre la cama con cuidado... ya estaba muerto.

- papá... aquí estoy... y estoy bien.

Unas gotas rojas resbalaron sobre las mejillas de Gabriel... Kheldar retrocedió espantado cuando se dio cuenta de que era la sangre proveniente de las heridas del chico. Aunque no supo como había llegado a esa conclusión.

- padre.

- te pedí que vivieras, me dijeron que me lo habías prometido.- Kheldar fue capaz de oír la voz de su padre, mas no notó que sus labios se movieran.- al menos te pedí que lo intentaras... ¿por qué no...?

El muchacho supo que esa última pregunta se refería a lo que había pasado.

- lo siento mucho, en serio... cuando te dijeron que yo te lo había prometido no había visto la carta... y no pude soportar la presión, esta tarde planeaba ir a pedirte una disculpa por lo de hace 3 años.- Kheldar señaló la muñeca izquierda, donde se habia cortado accidentalmente.- pero me enteré de que habías muerto... no podría creerlo.

Pero Gabriel no mostró emoción alguna

_-Regresa _

- deberías hacer caso.

- ¿de que?

- de la voz.

- no puedo, no si tu estas así... lo lamento.

Gabriel se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó por los hombros, Kheldar sintió que el cuarto se desvanecía...

-_Kheldar _

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y el dolor sobre sumano comenzó a hacerse notar, alzó la vista y vio que Gabriel sonreía. ¿Eso significaba que lo disculpaba?

_-Despierta Kheldar_

El muchacho se sintió mucho mas aliviado con eso y cerró los ojos, sintió algo sobre su espalda y como alguien le pasaba un trapo húmedo sobre la frente. La voz que había estado molestándolo se hizo mas fuerte.

- Kheldar... despierta... vamos, dime que sigues con vida.

El joven gimió por toda respuesta, pero eso le bastó a Rhodar para saber que el chico estaria bien.

- gracias al cielo.

- ¿Rhodar?... ¿qué pasó?

- te desmayaste... provocando un escándalo terrible de paso, llevas inconsciente 2 semanas.

-¿eh?.- Kheldar no daba crédito a lo que oía, creía que solo habían pasado unos minutos.

Rhodar le sonrió y volvió a colocar el trapo húmedo sobre su frente, no porque tuviera fiebre ni mucho menos, sino para terminar de despertarlo.

- no te preocupes, estarás bien... sin embargo, me gustaría que intentaras explicarme que paso. Soy responsable de lo que te pase, y me preocupé.

Kheldar desvió la mirada de inmediato, aquello ya no le había gustado. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Rhodar que lo que había pasado se debía a que no habia sido capaz de manejar semejante noticia y su cuerpo habia decidido que era mejor si se auto-apagaba por asi decirlo?. No podia decirle. Era como aceptar su propia debilidad

- yo... no se, fue un accidente.- mintió.- supongo que fue porque me salte el desayuno.

Rhodar tenía que admitir que la historia era buena, exceptuando por el detalle de que sabia de buena fuente que el joven siempre tomaba algo por las mañanas, al parecer era un habito que su madre le habia inducido de pequeno para evitar estos accidentes.

- ¿ah si?... Kheldar, no intentes mentirme. Tuviste que tener una buena razon para desmayarte y entrar en una especie de trance por 2 semanas. ¿Qué pasó?

Kheldar no tuvo mas remedio que contarle la verdad. Decirle que habia escuchado la conversacion a traves de la puerta y que simplemente se habia desmayado de la impresion... y de que si no habia despertado era porque no habia tenido intencion de hacerlo. Su familia estaba muerta despues de todo. Rhodar no dijo nada. Estaba un poco molesto al oir hablar al joven asi, pero lo entendia perfectamente. De ahora en adelante tendria que estar mas al pendiente de el.

-o0o-

Un año mas tarde, ya que las cosas se habían calmado un poco, Kheldar consideró en entrar al servicio de inteligencia drasniana, teniendo así algo en que entretenerse para no pensar en su padre y en todo lo que se había desencadenado con ello.

- Rhodar ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Su tío estaba en el jardín, disfrutando de la brisa veraniega.

- seguro ¿qué sucede?

- escucha... llevo 4 años viviendo contigo y... no me gusta estar aquí de gratis, he pensado que si hago algo para ayudarte me sentiría mejor y... me preguntaba si me dejarías entrar al servicio de inteligencia... bueno, sabes que lo haré aunque te niegues, pero, preferiría tu aprobación.

- solo tienes 15 años Kheldar, realmente, preferiría que esperaras unos años mas, tal vez 5.

- pero es mucho tiempo y... yo todavía resiento la muerte de mi padre...necesito mantener mi mente ocupada en algo... soy débil tío, no puedo yo solo.

- al menos sabes lo que estas diciendo... de acuerdo, únete si gustas, si pruebas ser un buen espía trabajarás para mi.

- gracias Rhodar.

El rey asintió y antes de que Kheldar se le escapara lo abrazó, presintiendo que no volvería a tener semejante oportunidad.

-o0o-

Habían transcurrido 4 años desde que a Kheldar se había integrado al servicio de inteligencia, el joven ya había desarrollado sus facultades como ladrón y espía de manera notable y se había dejado crecer el cabello, mismo que ahora traía amarrado en la nuca con una cinta negra.

En aquellos momentos no estaba activo, había decidido tomarse un pequeño descanso después de la última investigación que había hecho, misma en la que Rhodar había podido comprobar que ya había adquirido mas experiencia y que se pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas. Tal vez ya lo dejara salir fuera de Drasnia y hacer negocios mas a menudo.

Estaba sentado sobre una rama baja, de manera que si alguien salía o entraba al castillo pudiera verlo sin ninguna dificultad al tiempo que, a menos de que fuera buen trepador, no pudiera subir al árbol.

- ¿descansando?

Seda se llevó un buen susto y cayó de la rama, afortunadamente no era muy alto, por lo que no se lastimó realmente.

- lo siento, no planeaba asustarte de ese modo.- dijoel reyal ver caer a su sobrino.

- no te preocupes, el dolor se me pasará pronto, o eso espero ¿necesitas algo Rhodar?

- ¿desde cuando deje de ser tío?.- preguntó, extrañado, el rey.

- desde que trabajo para ti.- contestó Seda sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- oh vaya... bueno, si es mas cómodo para ti.

- lo es... ¿qué necesitas?., no creo que estés en el jardín por nada.

- muy observador de tu parte Kheldar.

- Seda.- comentó el joven por inercia, aún sabiendo que no funcionaría.

- Kheldar... es cierto que no salí por nada, he querido hablar contigo, verás...he estado esperando a que me demuestres que puedes ser perfectamente responsable.- Rhodar se sentó a un lado de su sobrino, pero no lo miró, temía que un contacto visual le fuera a ahogar las palabras en la garganta.- he estado mandando espías de mi guardia personal a vigilarte... y me han dado informes muy satisfactorios, y quería decirte que tienes permiso para ir a donde quieras, puedes trabajar en mi guardia personal y hacer las cosas por tu cuenta como mejor te convenza.

- ¿en serio?. Gracias Rhodar.

- pasa a la biblioteca en un par de horas, te diré lo que necesito que investigues.

Rhodar se puso de pie y volvió a entrar al castillo. Seda volvió a encaramarse al árbol y pronto se quedó dormido.

-o0o-

Desde entonces, habian pasado años antes de que Rhodar viera a Kheldar de nuevo. Recibia noticias de el con frecuencia, pero era rara la vez que lo veia, por lo que la noticia de la llegada del grupo dirigido por Belgarath lo alegro sumamente.

- ¡Belgarath, me da tanto gusto verte.- Rhodar recibió al grupo con amabilidad, se veían agotados.- vengan, siéntense.

- gracias Rhodar.

El rey se encargó de que les trajeran un poco de agua, mientras buscaba a Seda con la mirada.

- viene un poco atrás.- dijo Lobo al darse cuenta de que Rhodar no paraba de buscar.- se quedó en el mercado, recabando información y chucherías.

- algo normal tratándose de él.

- lo sé.

Se pusieron a platicar animadamente y unas horas mas tarde entró un hombre de unos 35 años, vulgar y ordenó agua aun criado que salió disparado a la cocina.

- Kheldar...

La cara del hombre cambió y fulminó con la mirada a Rhodar, se quitó la capa andrajosa de encima, dejando ver un jubón color vino y 2 dagas, una en el cinturón y otra en la bota.

- ¿qué...? ni que lo hubiera matado.

- no, pero le metiste un buen susto.- replicó el rey, que observó como el criado se acercaba buscando al hombre y al no encontrarlo, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

- no exageres.

- no lo hago... ¿desde cuando usas jubones?

- desde hoy a mediodía, cuando tropecé con la túnica por quinta vez al escalar un árbol. Es mas cómodo con esto.- Seda tomó el vaso y se sentó, lejos de Polgara.

- los seguidores de Torak no han planeado nada contra Garion, dicen que aún están conmocionados por la muerte de su Dios... no tenemos de que preocuparnos por el momento.

- bien, gracias.

Seda se terminó el vaso de agua y se puso de pie para irse. Garión notó que Rhodar movía las manos con sutileza hacia Seda... tenía algo que ver con la biblioteca y la medianoche, el resto del mensaje no lo entendió.

Por la noche, cuando todo el mundo se retiro a dormir despues de aquel largo viaje, Seda salió de su habitación y fue hasta la biblioteca con tranquilidad, donde Rhodar lo esperaba.

- hace mucho que no pones un pie en esta casa.- comenzó.- sin embargo, me enteré que fuiste a _tu _casa, y que permaneciste ahí 2 días... ¿por qué?

Seda se sentó en el piso y bajo la mirada. Rhodar continuó.- Nunca te habías atrevido a entrar, tu dolor es muy grande ¿qué hacías ahí?

- estaba tratando de sobreponerme al dolor, tratar de lograrlo yo solo, pero no puedo, no soy capaz de superar un dolor tan profundo por mi cuenta, si estuve 2 días ahí fue porque no puede salir... sentía quela desesperación me jalaban.

- ¿cómo saliste?

- con mucha fuerza de voluntad.- mintió Seda, realmente, había salido gracias a un recuerdo, pero no planeaba contarle a su tío.

- bueno, al menos estás bien.

- ¿eso es todo?

- si.

- con permiso.

Seda salió de la biblioteca y se retiró a su cuarto con rapidez, se quedó recargado contra la puerta y permitió que unas lágrimas corrieran por su rostro con libertad.

Había salido de la casa solo porque había recordado cuando se había desmayado y había tenido aquel sueño tan extraño, donde Gabriel lloraba su muerte. No podía permitirse ser derrotado, tenía que luchar po vivir, se lo había prometido a su padre y no planeaba faltar a su palabra.

Un búho blanco entró por la ventana en silencio y se transformó en una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y un mechón blanco sobre la frente, agarró a Seda y lo abrazó, sintiendo como su hombro comenzaba a humedecerse por las lágrimas del drasniano.

- te entiendo Seda, se lo duro que esto debió ser para ti.

El hombre asintió y se quedó abrazado de Polgara hasta que se hubo calmado lo suficiente, agradeciéndole a la hechicera con la mirada.

* * *

No. Aún no entiendo que diablos leí en el libro que me motivo a escribir esto 3 años atras. Ahora que lo releo no parece tener tanto sentido, pero me sigue gustando hasta cierto punto. Sabemos tan poco de Seda, y de su infancia ni se diga... solo que su madre sigue viva . 

En fin, la relación que tiene con Polgara siempre me ha parecido extraña, parece ser la única persona que respeta (aparte de Poren, pero eso es por que tiene una severa adicción lujuriosa hacia la reina) y Polgara parece que se preocupa por el hasta cierto nivel.

Oh que vale, de todas formas no creo que muchos lean esto, no es un libro muy popular en español de todas formas y es el único en el idioma .


End file.
